In the prior art, a heating mechanism of an electronic cigarette is usually formed by a nickel-chromium alloy wire coiled into a spiral shape. The heating mechanism is mounted on a cross section of a corresponding stationary bracket to generate heat. However, in this method, an effective heating area of the electronic cigarette is too limited. Therefore, smoke generated by an atomizer of the electronic cigarette is less, and it may be difficult to meet the need of a user.